List of Churches Outside Vista City
See also List of Churches in Vista City Aneism Movement A movement that has sparked since the coming out of the Ane. Various persons and groups have looked at the simple, uncomplicated, and honest lifestyle of the Ane and the Ansisi and decided that it should be emulated. These are people that seek to be more Ane like because Ane are unselfish and honest. Calling it a religion might get you looked at funny, but a careful examination will prove it does belong in the category, well 80% or so. It does have a heavy element of seekers looking outside themselves for internal answers. The Ane have not encouraged this. The most common reaction you get is gargling flutes. We are informed that is laughter. Unimpacted by the Enlightenment Movement. Totally passed them by. Christians Against God A cult that spurred on by a hippy that reminded a church what was in the Bible. They actually read the Bible and decided that they didn't believe any of that shit, but wanted to keep the front of their church anyway. A cynical and at times down right evil group. They front as good conservative churches. The Church of Apollo of Greater Los Angeles Opening December 2018. The return of the formal worship of the Greek gods, or at least one of them. Formal sanctuary for offering. An extensive library, a gymnasium the maintain the body beautiful and a health clinic if it has issues. Church of Blackmane This religion has made a recent and low key appearance. It is mainly followed by Tanuki. Others are welcome to do so, but they do not push their viewpoint. It isn't even enough above the radar for the usual religious intolerance types to persecute. From everything that Bureau 13 can find out they are mostly harmless. This is the third religion from Greyhawke that claims the worship of a verifiability existent being. By that we do mean someone you can interview. Keep an eye on this trend. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (Mormons) Headquartered in Salt Lake City, Utah. The LDS for short are currently a kicked over beehive. Revelations have been coming down that Church Fathers would frankly not like anyone to know about, but said revelations have been leaking for the greater Church membership and worse, the public. In short they have been doing it wrong all along, Joseph Smith was full of it, women are every bit as worthy and important as men, all peoples likewise, and Ghodd is not pleased. You can see where this would not sit well in the self righteous craw. They are "suffering" their own enlightenment and it goes contrary to most of the orthodox teaching. The Women are doing the miracles. Church leaders are not. Add to that the forces in Washington looking to end the tax free gravy train and they have problems more important than condemning people to Hell. The Mormon Church has fractured into several infighting sects: *''Conservative Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints'' (CLDS) -- The old Current practice for the Mormon church. The Apostles fall into this group, except the ones that would rather be FLDS. There are a couple. *''Enlightened Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints'' (ELDS) -- Practicing the revelation of the new Golden plates. They have clerical magic. *''Fundamental Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints'' (FLDS) -- Calling for a retraction to a truer reading of the Book of Mormon. More polygamy, men's rights and that sort of thing. Mostly willing to leave other people be. *''True Fundamental Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints'' (TFLDS) -- The guys that use to be the FLDS. The actually go by a number of names. Strong man rule. Sacred compounds, isolationists, keep the kids ignorant, the women barefoot and pregnant. Use Hell and sex to control everyone. Several of their compounds have been raided by The House of Crafters. And if that was not enough the Mother Church in Salt Lake City has decided that "LDS" and "Mormon" are not appropriate things to call the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Announced in the Mormon Times, Oh dear. Dali Llama Tibetan Buddhist. Might be the happiest man on Earth. Little political clout, Huge positive spiritual karma. Loves the idea that man is not alone. Apolitical, favored by Team Tuti-Fruiti. With Tibet being free of the Chinese yoke the Dali Llama has taken the enlightened path of declining to return as the political leader of the country. He has urged the people of Tibet to choose wisely how they will rule themselves. When this is done he will return to his spiritual home, never again in this life or any other to hold political power. Family Church of the Air Baptist Televangelist. Get back to Family Values like Our Fathers never had. Just short of barefoot and pregnant position on women. Team Maroon political position. Real big on the submissive spouse. They mainly preach to the flock. The Family Church of the Air had suffered a sudden reversal of fortune when its secret backer stopped backing for reasons of being dead. After several years off the are they have returned with Oral Robbers University as their financial backer. They have become the TV organ of the End Times Movement preaching a fairly shrill message of "get you ready". This also shows there is crossover between the various factions of the End Times Movement. *'Rev. John Sternn, --' Ordained minister of the Southern Baptist Association. Wife, three kids. Sternn is younger than most well known TV preachers. He is a fire-brand preacher working the church circuit. He has a youth record that is impressive, mainly assault and B&E. Nothing on his record after he turned 18. Did seminary on a church scholarship, acceptable marks, it looks like he struggled. Sternn was outed as a member of Christianist Identity. He has acquired a rather shrill dog whistle. First Faith Pentecostal Church of Richmond Virgina Pentecostal. Outside of Richmond just off I-64. A mega church that has been sliding away from that since it made a splash in the The Trial for Peoplehood. The pastor had grown the church with unwitting magical help, and has lost that help. The quality of preaching has suffered. The congregation are mild Pentecostals not prone to much dancing in the pews, speaking in tongues, abusing animals, or drinking poison. The Church has experienced a decline in attendance. Hagia Sophia Islamic mosque, more museum, in Istanbul, Turkey. Once the largest Christian church in the world and headquarters of the Greek Orthodox Church before the fall of Constantinople. Now the largest mosque in the World. Mentioned in The Healing Wave. There is some honest concern for this structure as earthquakes have been heating up in Anatolian. There is already damage evident, and engineering studies indicate the Great Dome can't take more than 7.2. The Heaven Club Mentioned mainly in the historical context. Off the air and likely to stay there.as Pat Robinovich has retired from public life. This organization was on the ropes years ago. Dizney cut the Family Channel loose and sold it's assets in pieces. Pat Robinovich had to dig into his pockets to keep it going and failed. Interfaith Ministries Rev. William Cracker --''' Enlightenment Movement. TV and mass meetings. Face like a granite rock. Message of come and be brothers. Aid the poor, lift the downtrodden. The Christian does not ball a fist, he holds out a hand. Not politically popular as he is fond of putting political right wingers feet to the holy fire. "What have YOU done in Christ's name?!" DD from Tyndale University. Wife, two kids, both over 21. Troubled but not criminal youth. Started as a preacher in a small church and has moved around a bit. Wasn't too popular with congregations that kept the faith mainly on Sunday. since 1990 he has been building a reputation as a man that lives the life he preaches. He is not politically popular, but cannot be ignored. He does not dabble in politics but will hold any pol that claims "God is on his Side" to the fire. He is NOT popular with Fred Wanabee Or Pat Robinovich. He did preach stadiums and filled them. A huge response during the Healing Wave. Cracker is on the forefront of the Enlightenment Movement. Interfaith Ministries is going with him even if it has shed a lot of people uncomfortable with the idea that they have been following a twisted view of the Teacher's wisdom. It's hard to argue with results. The Living Church Church of Christ: TV Big on the Family Channel. Infomercial Christianity. "But WAIT, call now for salvation and we will add two more Apostles AT NO EXTRA CHARGE!" Not taken too seriously in the right wing community even though he preaches the platform. Sticks with Team Red. ''Toast:' The death of he Family Channel has them scrambling for an outlet. They are currently trying to get gigs on various independent cable channels. It isn't happening. Down to posting Youtub videos *'James Breadman --' Small time preacher that "discovered" TV. He is married, for the second time, has kids on both sides the breach. He doesn't do live preaching. He has been hit with and convinced of financial hanky panky. Not well educated. Some people claim he has a mail order ordination. He has not answered that. One notable wit commented that "If given an enema he could be buried in a matchbox". The Order of Magi A Church currently represented by a single Magi Temple in Long Beach Ca. The church presents itself as an ethical base and support for the learning and practice of arcane magic. The Religion has its origin on Greyhawke. The god worshiped is Abba Eecreeana the patron of magic and magicians. The single example is a converted multiplex theater that did poorly as a multiplex theater having been converted from an old school big screen. The Protective Order of Magi is heavily involved with the Collegium Arcane. *'Robert Canna' -- Priest in residence. Roman Catholic Church Headquartered in Rome. St. Peter's Basilica, largest church in Christidom. Extremely conservative dogmatically, too concerned with pelvic matters, but pro science. Apolitical except to push pro dogma legislation. Tis said that the Jews invented guilt, but the Catholics perfected it. *'Pope Francis --' The Vicar of Christ on Earth. It says so on the label. The Roman Church under Francis is embracing the Enlightenment Movement. they have lost a large number of priests and laity to this Francis is willing to do the difficult to save the Church. Catholics love miracles and the Enlightened are delivering, Francis among them. This stands a good chance of ripping every Catholic sect apart, starting with Rome. Southern Baptist Association Church organization rather than a single church. Moral Mafia, pro "life" anti gay, choice, sex, or science. Swings between Team Red and Team Maroon. Too political for its own good, but fails to see that. Actually grew a brain long enough to be pro people don't have to be human. The Chairman once commented that Pat Robinovich was "exceeding his religious pay grade" on pronouncing some illness suffered by a foreign leader as the judgment of God. They do not always have their head up their ass, but it's a common position. The Enlightened is a right cross with brass knuckles. The SBA is still reeling too much to comment or make policy. Member churches are seething. Tredom ki Sabhā (The House of Crafters) A new religion recently sprung up in Vrindavan, India. This religion has made caring for the widows and their children as its purpose. That is really taking care of them by offering a good place to live, a hand up to economic independence, and education for their kids. The Crafters are not popular with the established priests of this "City of Temples" as it is taking the widows away from them. A cheap source of prayer and nookie. However they are shying away from confronting the Crafters. It seems they have a resident god. One that can truly, really, do godly things to you. (Bureau 13 Note: Several of the offending persons were declared "not evolved enough" and turned into monkeys on the spot. This was witnessed by hundreds of people. Said monkeys are eking out a living at the Monkey temple across the street from the Crafters.) The Indian government looked in on it and told them "deal". Various missionary organizations have fired concerned letters to the home Churches. They are running a family shelter in Long Beach. They do not separate families unlike most shelters. Their primary focus is the protection of women and children. They are noted for being merciless in the press to Christians that object to their helping people because they are not Christians. They sharply call on the complainers to quit bitching and take up the mandate of Christ to "Feed my Sheep." The complainers don't like it much. Category:Lists Category:Groups Category:Religion Category:Supernatural